Robin Scorpio
' Dr. Robin Scorpio' (nor Drake) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime television soap opera General Hospital. Actress history *KImberly McCullough - (September 9, 1985-September 12, 1996; January 17, 1997-February 3, 1997; July 10, 1997-August 8, 1997; December 11, 1997-January 20, 1999; June 20, 2000 & June 21, 2000; July 16, 2004; October 12, 2005-March 27, 2012; July 19, 2012-December 18, 2012; September 30, 2014-March 4, 2014; August 5, 2014-September 24, 2014; November 13, 2015-January 7, 2016; May 9, 2017-May 27, 2016; October 27, 2016-November 1, 2016; December 28, 2016-January 19, 2017; February 20, 2017-March 10, 2017; May 18, 2017 & May 19, 2017; November 17, 2017-December 4, 2017; February 6, 2018-February 13, 2018; May 16, 2018-May 21, 2018; June 6, 2018) Gallery General Hospital - September 6, 1985.jpg|1st appearance of Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) - September 6, 1985 General Hospital - November 29, 1985 - 2.jpg|November 29, 1985 General Hospital - December 25, 1985 - 3.jpg|December 25, 1985 General Hospital - June 9, 1986 - 2.jpg|Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough), Anna Devane (Finola Hughes) and Duke Lavery (Ian Buchanan) - June 9, 1986 General Hospital - October 23, 1986.jpg|October 23, 1986 General Hospital - April 18, 1994 - 2.jpg|April 18, 1994 General Hospital - April 18, 1994.jpg|Mac Scorpio (John J. York), Sean Donely (John Reilly) and Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) - April 18, 1994 General Hospital - February 8, 1995 - 2.jpg|February 8, 1995 General Hospital - November 27, 1995.jpg|November 27, 1995 General Hospital - November 29, 1995.jpg|November 29, 1995 General Hospital - November 8, 2005.jpg|Sam McCall (Kelly Monaco), Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Jason Morgan (Steve Burton) - November 8, 2005 General Hospital - December 7, 2005.jpg|Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson), Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Dr. Noah Drake (Rick Springfield) - December 7, 2005 General Hospital - December 8, 2005.jpg|Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson) and Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) - December 8, 2005 General Hospital - May 4, 2006.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough), Dr. Kelly Lee (Minae Noji), Nurse Elizabeth Webber-Spencer (Rebecca Herbst), Dr. Emily Quartermaine (Natalia Livingston) and Dr. Lainey Winters (Kent Masters King) - May 4, 2006 General Hospital - April 20, 2007.jpg|Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson), Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough), Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roche) and Nikolas Cassadine (Tyler Christopher) - April 20, 2007 General Hospital - February 5, 2008.jpg|February 5, 2008 General Hospital - December 26, 2008.jpg|December 26, 2008 General Hospital - February 10, 2010.jpg|Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson), Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) and Dr. Lisa Niles (Brianna Brown) - February 10, 2010 General Hospital - July 26, 2011.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) and Dr. Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson) - July 26, 2011 General Hospital - July 26, 2011 - 2.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) in her black lace bra - July 26, 2011 General Hospital - July 26, 2011 - 3.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) in her black lace bra - July 26, 2011 - #2 General Hospital - July 26, 2011 - 4.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) in her black lace bra - July 26, 2011 - #3 General Hospital - July 26, 2011 - 5.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (Kimberly McCullough) in her black lace bra - July 26, 2011 - #4 General Hospital - February 20, 2012.jpg|February 20, 2012 General Hospital - May 19, 2017.jpg|May 19, 2017 General Hospital - November 17, 2017 - 2.jpg|November 17, 2017 General Hospital - November 20, 2017 - 2.jpg|November 20, 2017 General Hospital - February 6, 2018 - 2.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes) - February 6, 2018 General Hospital - May 16, 2018 - 5.jpg|May 16, 2018 General Hospital - June 6, 2018.jpg|Dr. Robin Scorpio (Kimberly McCullough) and Anna Devane (Finola Hughes) - June 6, 2018 Category:1985 arrivals Category:Characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Female characters Category:1980s female characters Category:1990s female characters Category:2000s female characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Scorpio family Category:Drake family